


【民国小妈】家庭教师

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 民国小妈
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【民国小妈】家庭教师

-

惠淑应一位旧时女友邀约，来咖啡店里坐着闲聊。  
这位女友与她一向交好，后来她父母亡去、家道没落，朋友帮衬了不少。

女友问道：“前两日你说找事做，找见了没有？”  
惠淑瞧着咖啡杯里乳白拉花，轻轻回道：“写了几封信去应征，也不知结果如何。”  
女友略想一想，道：“我先生的一位朋友正在苦寻家庭教师，需会英文的，不知你可愿做？”  
惠淑笑道：“有事做便谢天谢地了！哪里有什么愿不愿的。”  
女友哈哈一笑，点头道：“那过两日我安排你与这位先生见面——可有一层，这位先生的夫人早亡，家中佣人又百般惯宠，因此留下的小少爷缺人管教，免不了脾气刁劣。你性子软，做不来可莫要强求，尽快与我说便是。”

过两日女友果真张罗着安排她与雇主见了面，房子在法国人的租界，是个半隔离的小洋房。洋房通体白色，楼上一角阳台伸出来遮蔽着大门，黑的哥特式铁栅栏竖在阳台上，远远能瞧见，走近便只能瞧见阳台橘红的底色。门前不时有高鼻深目、金色鬈发的外国人来往，女友对她笑说：“这位先生与法国朋友开的公司，薪水不会低给你。”  
说着揿门铃，待对方开门时二人皆是一愣。

惠淑硬着头皮伸出手来，这位季先生客气一握便松开，对女友笑道：“这位便是顾小姐？我见过，倒是颇有缘分。”  
女友诧道：“你二人何时相识过？莫不是瞒着我吃了好些饭局！”  
季先生生得眉目疏朗，年轻时必也是个风流人物。他一双桃花眼一瞥惠淑，她便红了脸：“先生帮过我一回，是有些缘分。”

惠淑这一脸红绝不是因着所谓“怦然心动”，而是想起那天与这位季先生相遇时顶尴尬的情景。

季如风做了个“请进”的手势：“请进。今日孩子出去疯玩，佣人也因病歇息，顾小姐自在些便好——茶还是咖啡？”  
惠淑忙道：“白水就好。”  
女友笑着拍她手：“跟他拘谨什么，季先生留洋几年，整个的西派人物，最是乐于交朋友的。”说着嚷道：“如风，顾小姐爱喝咖啡，将你从法国带的豆子拿来！”

季如风果真没半点架子，竟真躬亲洗手磨煮豆子，惠淑闻着满屋咖啡香气，听着两人说话笑闹，心里奇异地安宁。  
说起孩子，季如风揉额道：“子善实在淘，前头家教被气走了几位，若是顾小姐愿意教，那可是再好不过。”

顾惠淑自然应了这档事，晚上回家里翻来覆去睡不着，总觉着鼻尖还萦绕淡淡咖啡味。  
她靠着窗前发呆，想起与季先生的初遇来。  
其实说起来不过是两句话的事：她醉酒，将季先生认成已故兄长，因此执意抱着不肯撒手；这位季先生也是足够绅士，竟就这样在舞厅沙发坐了整晚。  
如今阴差阳错的，竟又成了她的雇主。她将下巴抵在膝上，她太瘦，下巴太尖，硌得骨头疼。

过几日后，惠淑依言来叩响季家的门，这回开门的是个白胖中年女人，说话时脸上的肉一颤一颤，像吃过的椰子肉果冻。  
女人警惕问道：“找谁？”  
惠淑道：“季先生在不在？”  
女人回：“不在！”  
惠淑竟略放了心，只道：“我是新来的家庭教师。”  
女人脸色立即和气起来：“哦——哦，先生嘱咐过的，您就是顾小姐？”  
惠淑点一点头，跟着女人进了房子。

上回来拘谨些，还没好好瞧一瞧房子。  
女人——她自称张妈——对惠淑陪笑脸：“您这会儿略坐一坐，我给您倒茶——少爷还未起床，催着洗脸还需一会子。”  
惠淑道：“不碍事。”便目送张妈蹬蹬踩上了二楼。

惠淑这才细细打量房子，客室布置得很精致，漂亮的皮沙发总像什么办公场合。对面沙发上扔着一只脏兮兮的篮球，网球拍胡乱扔在茶几上，玄关入门处吧台扔着几本画册。  
尽管家里不大整洁，却缺人气，冷冷清清不像有人常住。

她正思忖这里是不是别院，便听楼上咣咣当当的，张妈边下楼边对惠淑说：“起来了，少爷起床气大，您担待些。”  
“张妈！我衬衫呢？”  
懒着嗓子长长的一句，惠淑再次循声望去，便见楼梯口立着一位赤着上身的小少爷，看上去十五六岁。一看便知是季先生的孩子，桃花眼与季如风如出一辙，似乎是因为年纪小些，因此模样比他父亲更漂亮；睫毛觑下来的神态便知将来八成是位浪子。

这就是自己那位学生。

张妈本正在阳台忙活，听着声音“哎”“哎”着：“昨日给您熨了，在您枕头下放着呢。”  
说着再次蹬蹬上楼，小少爷却颇为不屑朝楼下瞥了一眼，穿好衣服才拖着步子下了楼。

“你就是我那新教师？”  
惠淑知道少爷叫子善，于是温声道：“子善对不对？我是你的新教师。”  
季子善抱着胳膊靠在沙发里打量她几秒，道：“缺钱？”  
惠淑没想到迎头这样一棒，自己上回来就穿的这套衣裙，这是自己仅拿得出手的衣服，原来在人家眼里还是瞧不上眼的。  
她脸又红：“是，但并不妨碍教给您知识。”  
子善晃荡着身子想了想，然后欺身到她跟前：“那这样，你我商议一番：你呢，该来的时候来，但别管我。我爸薪水肯定照付给你，你有钱，我也自在，你看行不行？”  
惠淑皱眉道：“拿钱办事，什么都不管又是什么道理？”  
子善将长腿一伸翘上茶几——因此网球拍被蹬在地上：“不同意也没关系，来教我，顾老师。我有的法子是让你走。”

惠淑将网球拍捡起来，意识到这位少爷并不是位好惹的主儿。

家教的经历果真不怎么愉快，好在只有每周末去做事。惠淑当晚回家后疲惫不已，这位少爷油盐不进，真是青春期的典型。正揉着泛酸的脖子，电话便叮玲玲想起来，惠淑正疑心是谁在这时候打电话，便听电话那头低低的一笑：“猜你这时候该到家，果真不错。”  
惠淑又忆起那晚的难堪，说话便吞吐起来：“季先生。”  
那头嗯一声，问道：“子善调皮了没有？若是教你不顺心，只管告诉我，我抽空回去教育他。”  
惠淑忙道：“哪里，子善乖得很，英语基础也好，很聪明。”  
当父母的哪有不喜爱孩子被夸赞的，季如风果真又笑两声，却将话题倏地一转：“过几日，大剧场有个英文电影，我想请你帮忙鉴赏一回，若是值得看，下次也带子善一同来。”  
这话说得无法叫人推拒，何况对方还是雇主。

惠淑应下来，几日后同季先生一齐看了电影。

两人谈话颇同志趣，惠淑对季先生可谓是刮目相看，之前不过以为是满身铜臭的商人，却对英国文化如此有研究。  
“今日十分愉快，真得谢谢顾小姐。”  
惠淑笑道：“季先生愉快，谢我做什么？”  
季如风打着手势想了想：“就像伯牙与子期，知音难遇，相见恨晚。”

惠淑咬着唇笑，心里扑通慢一拍。

二三周过去，惠淑也大抵摸出子善的脾性来，这孩子面上尖利，却并不做过火的恶作剧。  
今日她到书房里去，子善已恹恹趴在书桌，听到开门声也不抬头，只啧声道：“你怎么还来？喜欢被人骂？”  
惠淑安静在他旁边坐下，敲桌子道：“上回给您看的书呢，该念给我听听了。”  
子善这才抬起头：“你烦不烦？”  
惠淑见他脸色红得不正常，皱眉道：“不舒服？”  
子善打开她想试温的手：“跟你没关系。”  
惠淑又问：“张妈呢？”  
子善趴在桌上不动弹。

惠淑叹口气，道：“回房间去吧，我给季先生打电话。”  
子善闷闷道：“打了也没用，他不会来。他也不住这里。”  
惠淑拍拍他的背：“可总要看医生，收拾东西，我们去医院看看？”  
子善余光瞥一瞥她，退让一步似的：“客厅茶几下有药箱，里面有常用药。我不爱去医院。”  
惠淑点一点头，道：“您回屋休息，我守着您。”

子善愣一愣，竟点了点头。

她守在子善床边，看他吃了药，又拿凉水浸过的毛巾敷在他额头。  
两人都没说话，屋里一时静默，只有水杯碰撞或衣物摩擦的细微声响。  
子善忽将冷毛巾拉得遮住眼睫，闷闷道：“张妈身子总不好，又回家了，我也不会做饭。”  
惠淑未想到他与自己说起这些，顺话问道：“为什么不多请一位用人来？”  
子善说：“张妈在我家做了十几年，一个人惯了，多一个人显得她不中用似的，不好。”  
惠淑一时没说话，心生怜悯，拿手抚了抚子善的头。

惠淑看一眼腕表，此时已快到中午，她问道：“您想吃点什么？我看张妈买了不少菜，能做几样出来。”  
子善拉掉毛巾问：“你会做饭？”  
惠淑抿唇笑道：“都是南方菜，不知道您吃不吃得习惯。”

子善定定看她几秒，猝然转过身背对着她，只露出一对红耳朵：“叫我子善！您啊您的，烦不烦？想喝莲子银耳粥，快去做！”  
惠淑对这孩气的示好哭笑不得，只洗手去做饭。  
看来子善真爱吃这个，冰箱里放着大碗泡好的银耳与莲子。

不多时果真将莲子粥端了来，惠淑道：“不知道您……子善你吃不吃得惯，因此少放了些糖。”  
子善在病中胃口也好得很，不顾烫嘴吃了一口，疑惑道：“跟张妈做的不一样，不甜，但是香。”  
惠淑道：“家家的菜谱都不同，我是随母亲学的，莲子银耳与红枣枸杞不必说，再加蜂蜜提味。”  
子善点点头，一勺一勺吃下去，脸色好了许多。

一折腾再一谈话，太阳不知不觉落了山。  
惠淑低头看腕表，子善不虞道：“你家里有人？你着急回去？”  
惠淑道：“家里只我一人，倒是不着急……”  
子善没想过她真乖乖回答，噎了一噎，道：“那急什么，本少爷生着病，你当家庭教师的不该好好陪着？钱让你白拿了？”  
少爷说话跟炮仗桶似的，全然忘了第一回见面时对惠淑说“别管我，你白拿钱”。

惠淑为难看着他：“我家离这里远，再晚些，末班公车都要没了。”  
子善却更得意似的，看一眼外面天幕：“那就在这里睡，我家空房间很多。”  
惠淑叹道果真还是孩子，推拒道：“这万万不合适……”

说着手被重重一拉，重心一歪，她轻呼着往床上倒去。  
子善冷着脸，唇色因病而嫣红，因此整张脸竟漂亮得带些艳色；他又将她重重一推，惠淑脊梁撞上床垫，还没做出反应，少年就欺身压上来。  
“我都听说了，我爸最近总带一个女人吃饭看电影，那女人是不是你？”子善摁着她的肩，她吃痛道：“子善，你先放开……”  
子善却加重了力气：“想当我后妈？”  
惠淑推他的肩膀，反倒被他将双手压在头顶：“说话！你对我好，是真喜欢我，还是因为想当季太太？”  
少年刻薄的诘问一句接一句，惠淑急得眼泪都流出来：“我没有……”  
子善冷笑：“不想嫁给我爸？”  
惠淑点头，子善沉默两秒，这时楼下大门竟吱悠悠地开了，有人在客厅顿了顿，兴许是瞧见她留在客厅的包，因此唤道：“惠淑？”  
季如风回来了。  
两个人身子都僵了一僵，惠淑眼泪立即涌出来：“如风，如——”  
子善低声道：“闭嘴。”  
惠淑哪里肯听，因此他在她再次叫出声之前，一垂睫毛吻上她的唇。

-


End file.
